


Ginny Weasley's Boyfriend

by sunlitdays



Series: Learning To Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hinny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdays/pseuds/sunlitdays
Summary: I decided to start a series, after I wrote Head Over Heels In Love I thought it was a good idea to keep writing about HBP, especially about those few weeks hinny got together since we had so little scenes with them actually together.





	Ginny Weasley's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a series, after I wrote Head Over Heels In Love I thought it was a good idea to keep writing about HBP, especially about those few weeks hinny got together since we had so little scenes with them actually together.

_That was a good day to be Harry Potter_. In fact, every day of that week was a good day to be Harry Potter – something very different from any other day in his entire life when being Harry Potter was by far considered something good by himself.

And the reason why? Well, he was finally Ginny Weasley's boyfriend.

After nearly a year of trying to hide his feelings, dealing with the fact she was his best friend's little sister and Ginny having a boyfriend, today, he could finally hold her hand as they walked together, hug her whenever he wanted, smell her hair without looking like a creepy and the best part, kiss her.

Kissing Ginny was an out-of-the-world experience, Harry was sure of it. Nothing would ever compare with the sensation when her lips touched his or her sweet taste on his tongue. Kissing her was something that made him feel invincible, it was _almost_ as if he was just a sixteen years old boy in love with the most beautiful girl in school.

On that particular day, Harry woke up earlier than usual — Ron still snored, as always, in the next bed —. It was Saturday and the bedroom window showed him the sun was shining on the outside, but not too heated. Perfect for what Harry had in mind.

Throughout the week, he and Ginny had spent a lot of their time together, but most of it, they were studying, and always around people. Harry appreciated the fact that Ron and Hermione were happy for him and Ginny, he couldn’t express how happy he was that Ron had “nicely” accepted their relationship, but it has only limited things he could do with his girlfriend when her brother — who is also his best friend — was nearby.

Harry had planned everything, he would go to the kitchen, ask Dobby to go buy those cinnamon candies that Ginny loved so much at Honeyduckes and ask the elf to make some sandwiches so they could snack in the afternoon, after that they would go for a walk around the lake, or they could just go fly on their brooms. Yes, Quidditch was the perfect option to end a perfect day if they had time.

After Dobby finally let him go off the kitchen, Harry headed straight into the great hall because probably Ron, Hermione and Ginny would already be there. Harry spotted them as soon as he walked in, at the same place as usual and he couldn’t resist smiling when Ginny felt his presence and looked at him.

"Hey." He kissed her quickly after sitting next to her. As small as the kiss was, the contact was enough to make his heart race. "I know you're going to study now, but I thought we could have a picnic later by the lake, what do you think?"

"I'd love to," Ginny answered truthfully before laying her head on Harry's shoulder and he gave a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"You two are so sweet." Hermione couldn’t resist commenting.

"Yes, so sweet they give me stomach ache," Ron added sulkily.

***

Later, Harry was already waiting, sitting under the tree when Ginny arrived. They had gone to that exact place after their first kiss in the common room where they had talked for hours and kissed for a few more... Harry used to think of that spot as theirs since then.

"Sorry I’m late," she said as she sat beside him before leaning in to kiss him. Harry held her face affectionately before going deeper into the kiss, which Ginny promptly matched. She kept her hands tangled in his locks of hair and Harry grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him.

"The food..." He managed to say between the kiss. If they kept kissing, they certainly would not be able to eat — which wasn’t even a bad idea at that point.

"The food... Okay." Ginny took a deep breath, moving away from Harry. "So, this was all a plan to get me alone, Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe." He smiled back.

They ate talking about simple things, about classes, about Ron and Hermione and their stupid fights, about how annoying Snape was being, about Quidditch. With Ginny, he had no bad times, Ginny was like a feeling of fresh air in his life, but Harry knew they would also have profound and heart-to-heart conversations when it was needed.

Ginny laughed at something Harry said and tossed her hair back, at that moment a ray of sun chose to cover them, especially lighting up Ginny's skin. She stopped smiling when she realized that Harry had become serious.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come here." Harry spread his legs so that Ginny could settle between them, which she promptly obeyed. He hugged her by the waist and put her hair to one side to give him better access to her neck where he laid a soft kiss. "You smell incredibly nice." Harry couldn’t contain himself and ended up saying out loud something he usually only thought about it. Ginny turned around to look at him, a blush covered Harry's cheeks and she covered the place gently with her hands, making a tender affection there.

"I really like you, Harry Potter." She kissed him again, stronger this time, holding onto his hair as if she needed to stay on the ground. Every time they kissed like that, they had to stop for some reason, this time neither of them had any intention of stopping.

Before Ginny, Harry had almost no — or none — dating experience, kissing that way was still a new sensation to him that Ginny was glad she was the one teaching it to him.

Their tongues met in a way not yet so familiar, a little more hunger present in that kiss, a growing desire for something both of them knew couldn’t be accomplished there. Every time they kissed it was different, exciting, but both Harry and Ginny knew that feeling would never go away completely.

When Harry's hand found the soft skin beneath her blouse, Ginny stepped back. Not because she wanted to, but because it was very necessary.

"Sorry," Harry pleaded, his eyes filled with something that looked like guilt.

"Don’t apologize." She smiled and gave him one last chaste kiss on his swollen red lips before move away to avoid kissing him again the way she really wanted, but if he kept looking at her _that_ way, she would lose all consciousness and just snog him all over again. "I want it as much as you do," Ginny said, not to make him feel better about what had happened but because it was the truth.

She leaned against his chest once more, looking out over the garden where some students were still standing It was nearly dark now. When she felt calmer, Ginny stepped away and faced him again. "When did you realize that you liked me more than a friend? I know that was when you and Ron saw me with Dean, but when did you really realize that you were attracted to me? "It was something she was really curious to know.

"Well... After I saw you and Dean that day, I started to notice a few things I had not seen before," Harry started and Ginny motioned for him to continue, "for example how beautiful and funny you are. "

"Yes, I'm very pretty and funny, I know," she interrupted him, laughing.

"And very modest." Harry tickled her belly and Ginny laughed even more until he stopped and spoke again. "I started wanting to spend more time with you, both on the Quidditch pitch and out of it, I started thinking about you very often. But I think the main thing was when I started… Dreaming about you. "

"What kind of dreams?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"Ginny," he censured her. "Kinds of dreams that I can’t tell you."

"Why not?" She insisted.

"You know why." Harry's cheeks again hit that rosy tinge that Ginny liked so much and was already getting used to seeing.

In the distance, a _small_ Ginny Weasley was really proud that _teenage_ Ginny Weasley could make Harry Potter blush.

"Boys," she said simply, as if that single word explained everything.

"I also wanted to ask you something." Harry spoke after a few seconds and Ginny stared at him encouraging him to speak, now if he’d ask about her dreams... But in fact, what Harry said next surprised her. " _Am I a good boyfriend?_ "

To anyone who had seen it from outside, they might have thought that was a normal question, but Ginny knew that there was something deeper behind it. Something related to the lack of love — of all kinds or love — that Harry had suffered since childhood. Ginny leaned closer, practically sitting on his lap and hugged him by the neck.

"Harry, you asked Dobby to pick up my favorite candy just to make me happy, you held me up yesterday while I cried about my exams and told me that everything would be okay, you help me to study in your free time without complaining, you make me feel beautiful and funny and desirable. You always believed in my Quidditch potential when neither of my brothers did. I feel safe in your arms, but you know and respect that I can defend myself,” Ginny stroked his face before concluding," you're not a _good boyfriend_ , you're a _great boyfriend._ ”

He brought her lips to his and they felt at home. The kiss was quieter this time, more tender than before, in a way to show everything they could not put into words.

"And the fact that you’re a very good kisser also counts a lot of points in your favor," she teased before kissing him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined the beginning of Harry and Ginny's relationship like this, Harry not really knowing what he's doing since he never have been in a relationship and Ginny being more expert about it, so she would usually tease him, but not to make fun of him, just to make Harry more comfortable around his own feelings. This particular one-shot made me want to write something more mature, what do you guys think? I already started writing the next one, I just don't know how is going to end.


End file.
